The Parkers
by FosterStinson
Summary: In an alternate universe where Peter Parker is the son of Mary Parker and Anna Watson, Peter unknowingly spends the last six months with his family before it is broken apart. All information about reality available at


**A/N: This is a fanfiction based on characters created by me from Comic Crossroads Wiki. The characters can be viewed here: wiki/Category:Earth-2095. Not all of the characters have had pages created yet, but that's the general cast of characters who will appear in this fic. It is set starting on August 26** **th** **, 2051, six months before a defining moment in Peter Parker's life. This story is canon within Earth-2095.**

"Peter!" shouted Anna Watson-Parker. "Peter get up! You're going to be late for school!"

Peter groaned as he dragged himself out of bed. It's not that he didn't like school, it's just… okay he didn't like school. He liked his friends, Vic Stone and Johnny Storm, but he barely saw them during the day because they didn't have very many classes together. Peter also liked Gwen Stacy, who was in his theatre class. But he was pretty sure she didn't know he existed.

He walked out of his room and was about to start pouring some cereal, but he was interrupted by Anna. "Uh uh, mister. You woke up late, no time for breakfast. I've got to get you and Benjy to school before I'm late for work. He's already out in the car, get going, Peter. Here take an apple, I don't want you to starve." She said in a hurry, fumbling around for any items she might be missing.

Peter chuckled and did as he was told. He found it amusing that every morning Anna had to freak out because she feared showing up late for work at Roxxon, but Mary got to sleep in every morning, since her shift at the Daily Bugle doesn't start for another hour and a half.

The road to school was the same as usual. Boring. Anna dropped off Benjy first, and then she dropped off Peter. She kissed him on the cheek goodbye and he narrowly avoided Flash Thompson on his way in. It wasn't that he was afraid of Flash, he was just really, really annoying. He also hated that he'd gotten the nickname of Flash, since the Flash was Peter's favorite Justice Leaguer when he was little. This newer, girl Flash, wasn't very interesting to him. He'd defaulted to Superman like over half of his school.

"Pete!" shouted Johnny from across a crowded hallway, running at his best friend and embracing him.

"Hey, Johnny! It's not like I didn't _just_ see you yesterday or anything." He said, laughing.

"What, am I not allowed to love my friends?" said Johnny, faking offense as he put his arms around Peter and Vic, situating himself in the middle.

 _Meanwhile, at Roxxon…_

"Anna, could you please come up to my office?" said Daniel Roxxon through the intercom in Anna's office. Taking a deep breath, she left and headed for his office. The last time she went up there was about a month ago where she was forced to explain she was a lesbian with kids to keep him from hitting on her. She cautiously opened the door and poked her head in.

"You asked to see me, sir?" she asked gently.

He turned around and his face lit up. "Ah! Anna, come in, come in. Please, take a seat." He said. She did as she was told and sat down. He sat back down in his chair and stared at her. For a while neither of them said anything as he gently rocked back and forth, looking at her. She attempted to keep a smile the whole time, but she found it extremely uncomfortable. Eventually he spoke up.

"Did you know that it's a sign of weakness to speak first in a conversation?" he asked.

Her smile faded away. "Um, no sir. But didn't you just-"

"Speak first? No, you did when you walked in. Anyways, I'm sure you're wondering why I've called you up here today."

"Well, I can't say I'm not curious." She said chuckling. He laughed much bigger than her.

"You've been with us for how long, Anna?"

"Um, ever since I was 29, almost 15 years, sir."

"Almost 15 years." He repeated. "I want to offer you a promotion."

Her eyes lit up with hope.

"I want you to be my personal assistant, and I'm not talking get me coffee when I ask for it, although that will be required, you'll be a valuable asset to my matters of business. You will go where I go, see what I see, do what I do, and get paid… not as much as I get paid but a considerable amount more than you have for the past almost 15 years."

Silence.

"The job is yours, if you want it. But you have to promise me that you have nerves of steel, and can handle anything I throw at you."

"Of course! I can handle anything, sir, I have two sons." She said laughing. Roxxon laughed as well.

"I've only ever had one, and he's been trouble enough the past 25 years, I can only imagine how you do it! Welcome to your new life, Ms. Watson-Parker." He said extending his hand. She excitedly reached out and shook it.

 _Meanwhile, at Gotham High…_

"Alright, for our next assignment, it will be a duo scene, and I am choosing your partners." Said Mr. Quentin over the various groans from the classroom. Peter was spacing out again, all he heard was that Quentin would be choosing their partners. Again. Peter didn't mind, he wasn't great friends with anyone in his theatre class, but he didn't hate anybody either.

"Peter and Gwen."

That he heard. His eyes snapped open immediately. He looked back at her and she smiled at him. He smiled back. They'd only ever talked to each other a few times before, but Peter was sure that she was amazing.

 _But wait, isn't she dating Harry Osborn? God, I hate that guy…_ thought Peter.

Eventually Peter's day finished. He met up with Vic and Johnny in the courtyard.

"So my buddy on the football team told me about this cool drag race arena, and there's a race tonight. We should go check it out." Said Vic.

"A drag race? Yeah right, those things are ridiculous. You'd never find me at one." Said Peter, chuckling.

"Well then what do you suggest we do?" asked Johnny.

" _We_ don't do anything. I've got to go to dinner with my family, my moms have been planning a family outing for months." Complained Peter.

"Yeah, where are you going?" asked Johnny.

"Uh, that new diner place, I think it's called Cadmus Café?" said Peter. "Anyway, I gotta go pick up Benjy. I'll catch you guys later."

After he was out of earshot, Johnny said to Vic, "Hey you wanna go to dinner at that new place, Cadmus Café, tonight? I hear it's great."

Vic laughed. "Sounds like a plan."


End file.
